Mammal of Action
by TeenageMutantNinjaHamster
Summary: Discontinued.


**Author's note: So far, all of my Fanfictions have been about Ninja Turtles, Jellicle Cats, and one little poem about Warrior Cats. Now I'm doing one about a platypus. (And a cat. What do ya know?)Hopefully I actually finish this one. So far none of my non-Oneshots are complete. But don't let that keep you from reading this. Enough badgering, and I'll finish any story.**

**I had the idea for this fic nearly a year ago. I had the first few chapters saved on my phone. Unfortunately, they disappeared at some point. So I don't remember exactly how I started it.**

**1: Moving Day**

"Callie? Here kitty, kitty!" I could very well hear my owner calling me, but there was no way I would come out of my hiding place without giving her some grief. In all my three years of living at the small house, Lisa had never found my hiding place. She probably knew of its existence, but the fact that I used it was another matter.

There was a window leading to the basement. It was partially covered by a bush, and too small for a human to get through, so the family never paid much attention to it. However, the window was the perfect size for a cat, and when I didn't want to be found, the last place my owners looked was the basement.

"Lisa? Have you found your cat yet?" Mr. Allen asked.

"No, Dad, I'm still looking," She answered.

"Well you'd better find her soon. I don't want to have to leave her hear,"

Unlike most days, today I was hiding for a reason. Today was moving day. It wasn't really the "Moving" I had a problem with. Sure, it wasn't exactly on my top-10-fun-things-to-do list, but I'd already said goodbye to the neighbor's dog, Spike, so as far as I was concerned, everything I needed to take care of was taken care off.

I just didn't want to get in that wicked cat-carrier.

I couldn't stand that thing. Every time it was 'Callie, you're going to the Vet today,' or 'Callie, it's time you were groomed,' or 'Callie, we're staying with Grandma for the weekend,' I was picked up and shoved into a box with a window that reminded me of a jail cell with not enough space to even sit up straight.

I'd rather ride in the moving van.

That wasn't going to happen, though. I could sense Mr. Allen getting irritated. He probably would leave me here if I didn't come out. Lisa was still calling me. By now, Mrs. Allen was even shaking a container of catnip.

I sighed. I knew I was going to end up in the cat-carrier sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later instead of sooner. But the catnip had me crawling out from under the bushes before I even realized what I was doing. And then I was being picked up.

Curse my feline brain. Curse it.

"Callie," Lisa scolded me as she carried me to the car, "Dad was almost going to leave you here. I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Aw, you knew I'd come out eventually" I said. Of course, all she heard was "_Meow,"_

Lisa was young. I don't know exactly how old she was, but from what I could tell, she was still a kitten in human standards. That had its pros and cons. On one paw, she was fun to play with and usually defended me when it came to topics like 'Put the cat outside.' But on the other paw, she came up with the weirdest games, and like to dress me up accordingly to the game she was playing. I couldn't move in most of them. And I was pretty sure I was allergic to the straw hat.

So, that cat-carrier isn't so bad when you're high on catnip. That's a good thing, because the ride to our new home was a long one. By the time the catnip had worn off, we were nearly there.

I saw a big sign, "_Welcome to the Tri-State Area"_ That was a convenient name. Easy to remember.

Soon, we pulled into a driveway. I peaked through the window of the cat-carrier. The new house wasn't much bigger than the old one, but it had a much better color. It was a blue-ish color with a dark roof. The old house was a gross shade of olive green, that was painted partially gray thanks to Mrs. Allen.

I patiently waited for someone to let me out. Well, sort of patiently. I meowed loudly whenever someone walked passed the cat carrier, and finally it was Mrs. Allen who mumbled something about 'Troublesome pets' and opened the cat-carrier's door.

I stretched as soon as my paws touched the ground. It felt good to be able to move. Then I yawned. "Wow, it _was_ a long ride here," I mewed. From where the sun was, I could tell it was that few-minute time frame between afternoon and evening.

"Mom, want me to help?" I heard Lisa ask. Most of the boxes had been set inside the house by the moving people, but there were a few smaller boxer that had ridden in with the family. More fragile things like Christmas ornaments and a miniature glass tea-set needed to be brought inside.

"Your father and I have this under control, honey," Mrs. Allen said, "Why don't you say hello to our new neighbors? I think there are some boys about your age,"

"Cool," Lisa said, "Come on, Callie," she scooped me up before I could decide if I wanted to go.

It took a few minutes to figure out how to see over the fence, which was rather tall, but eventually, Lisa was standing on a lawn chair. I jumped up on the fence. There were two boys about Lisa's age. They were sitting under an oak tree. One of them was handling a small hunk of metal. The other nudged him when he noticed Lisa.

"Oh," The red haired boy said, "You must be our new neighbor,"

Lisa nodded. "I'm Lisa Allen," she said.

"I'm Phineas and that's Ferb," he pointed to his brother. The introduction sounded rehearsed or like it had been send many times.

"Cool names," Lisa said. She scratched my ears, "This is Callie, by the way,"

"This is Perry," Phineas said, motioning to the turquoise animal laying between he and Ferb.

_Oh, they have a pet!_ "Hey," I meowed.

Perry's reaction was what I could only describe as a clueless gurgle. _Okay…_

"Is he a platypus?" Lisa asked.

"A platy-what?" I asked.

"Yeah," Phineas said, patting Perry on the head.

"Cool," Lisa said, "I've never met someone who had an exotic pet. Wait, are Platypuses exotic?"

"They're endemic to eastern Australia," Ferb said.

"Awesome,"

"Phineas, Ferb, come inside, it's dinner time," a female voice said. A woman's head appeared through the back door, "Oh, who's this,"

"Mom, this is Lisa, our new neighbor," Phineas told her.

"Of course," Phineas and Ferb's Mom said, "I'm Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. I'll have to get acquainted with your parents. But tomorrow. It's dinner time,"

"Okay Mom," Phineas said. He and Ferb got up and started to walk inside, "See you tomorrow, Lisa,"

"Sounds good,"


End file.
